


Happy Birthday!

by Dropsiaczek



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Night Manager (TV), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: 02.09.1981, 02.09.2019, Angst, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Delay, F/M, Fanfiction, New York, Stress, Swearing, Weather, airport, imagine, reader - Freeform, snowstorm, surprise, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 21:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17816099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dropsiaczek/pseuds/Dropsiaczek
Summary: Tom and his girlfriend get stuck at New York airport due to poor weather conditions, and Tom's birthday is the next day.





	Happy Birthday!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I know Tom's b-day was a week ago, but I had to struggle through a writer's block caused by my lovely students.  
> Check out my blog on Tumblr: https://dropsiaczek-the-smartest-avenger.tumblr.com

“What a beautiful day it is!” Tom exclaimed as we walked slowly hand in hand through Central Park. It was morning of a surprisingly warm day in early February. The sun was shining, and light wind was blowing.

“Right, it’s your last day of being 37, and since tomorrow, when you’re 38, everything is going to be different,” I teased with a laugh.

“Definitely! And you better have something big waiting for me back in London!”

“I bought you a spot at the cemetery, is that enough?” I asked with a serious look on my face.

“You serious?” Tom asked, a little shocked.

“Dead serious,” I replied, but I couldn’t hold a serious look anymore and bursted out with laughter. “Kidding. But when you see the surprise I prepared for you, you, in fact, may need that spot.”

“I think I can handle that,” Tom promised and kissed the top of my head. “Coffee?”

I nodded in agreement, so we approached a man with a coffee trolley. “What would you like?” the man asked.

“Café americano, please.”

“Make it two,” added Tom.

“So, you’re tourists, huh?” The man started a small chat. “How long are you staying in New York?”

“Actually, it’s our last day. We’re leaving today. We’ve been here for two weeks,” Tom answered.

“Oh, you won’t depart today,” the man stated flatly.

“Excuse me?” I asked in disbelief.

“Weather forecast says there’s going to be a heavy snowfall, and weather forecasts here are usually very accurate.”

None of us felt like continuing this conversation, so we paid for the coffee and went on. Neither me nor Tom said anything. I was worried like hell. The surprise I had planned for Tom was to start right at the airport, the moment we exit the gate. I had planned everything just in time and I didn’t calculate any delay in my plan. Stupid me.

“(Y/n),” Tom’s voice pulled me out of my thoughts. “(Y/n), what’s wrong? You seem worried.”

“What if we really don’t leave?”

“Oh, come on! The day is so beautiful, and the weather doesn’t change just like that,” and Tom snapped his fingers.

“I hope you’re right. And I also think we should head to the hotel to finish packing. We’ll have to check out soon.”

 

***

 

We were on our way to the JFK airport when clouds have come, and snow started to fall.

“Well…the man might have been right,” I whispered.

“Don’t panic, everything is going to be fine,” Tom whispered back, stroking my hand and giving me a reassuring smile.

“I’m praying you’re right.”

I remained silent for the rest of the road. The weather was getting worse and worse, and I was really wondering what I’ll do if we get stuck at the airport. As we entered the terminal information boards said that all planes are on time and that calmed me down, so we headed for the check-in and on to the security control. And then the nightmare started. Snow started to fall so hard that plane’s headlights were barely visible. The first information that appeared on the screens was that all planes are delayed. Then we were given an information that some flights are redirected to airports in other cities, and that passengers will be transported by road to the right airport. And finally, the worst information, that upcoming flights are cancelled until the weather conditions get better.

“Holy fuck,” I muttered under my breath. I excused myself and went aside to call Benedict, who was the b-day project coordinator in London.

 _“(Y/n)? Shouldn’t you be already in the air?”_ I heard Ben’s voice through the phone.

“The weather got shitty and we’re stuck,” I said shortly.

_“Fuck, (y/n)…”_

“I know, I know, I’m a logistics graduate and I should have calculated the risk, but I didn’t do it and it’s too late now. What should I do now?”

_“I don’t know, make something up. And let me know when you board the plane.”_

“Okay, bye.” I hung up the phone and went back to where Tom was sitting.

“So, what are the options? You’re the expert here, (y/n),” Tom asked.

“If the airline cancels your flight, it should provide you with a place on a different plane. But this won’t happen, since all flights are cancelled. And also, we could go on two different planes. It depends on the number of available places. Other option is that, when the plane is delayed by more than two hours, the airline should provide us with a room at a hotel, which also doesn’t help much in our current situation,” I explained.

“So maybe I’ll go and try to find something out?” Tom suggested.

I nodded in agreement. Tom’s departure gave me some well-needed time to think. I was sure we’d be stuck at the airport until the next day, so I had to come up with an idea how to make Tom’s birthday a little less shitty. Let’s face it, camping at the airport for God knows how long, was not the birthday party of his dreams. And it was the first big occasion since we started dating, and I wanted it to be special. I mean, I know it would be special, but in a bad way.

“They don’t know anything. All announcements will be given through speakers,” Tom said, sitting back next to me.

“I need a smoke, all this is not for my nerves,” I murmured, trying to get up but Tom grabbed my arm.

“Hey, you said you quit.”

“I did, but cigarettes always helped me relieve stress.”

“(Y/n), it’s four months since you quit, and you want to ruin it now, for something so trivial?”

“Trivial? Thomas, we’re stuck at the fuckin’ airport with no information about when we’ll depart, and our luggage is already checked-in so we can’t leave and get a hotel. And to make matters even worse, it’s your birthday tomorrow, or practically today, to be specific, and everything I’ve prepared is waiting for you in London!”

“Calm down, (y/n). My birthday is not the most important matter in the world.”

“It is to me,” I snapped and pulled my arm from Tom’s grasp. “I’m going for a walk. Please don’t follow me.” With these words I left in an unspecified direction. I was so angry. And I cry when I’m angry. So, I roamed the terminal crying like an idiot. And in this moment of despair I came up with an idea of a last-minute birthday present. It wasn’t the best of my ideas, but it was better than none. I went to the nearest store and bought a pen, and a pink glittery notebook with _I (heart) NY_ written on the cover. The idea was to approach people and ask them to write some birthday wishes in their mother tongue, and maybe draw something. Pathetic, I know, but the best I could think of at that time. To my surprise, people were eager to wish my boyfriend happy birthday, especially when they were told that my boyfriend is Tom Hiddleston, so soon I had a notebook full of wishes in over two dozen of different languages, and many pretty drawings, mostly of Loki. When the first part of my plan was completed, I headed to the information desk, to fulfil the second part, although I doubted it would succeed.

I explained the whole situation to the lady at the information desk, and again, to my surprise, she let me say something through the speakers. “May I have your attention, please,” I started, voice a little shaky. “I have an announcement. There’s a very special someone sitting here at the terminal, and it’s his birthday today. Everything was supposed to be different, way better, to be specific, but I have to act under the circumstances that occurred. Thomas, you are the sweetest and loveliest person I know, may all your sweet dreams come true. Happy birthday. I love you.” My voice started to break, so I had to take a break before I continued. “And now to everyone that hears me. I kindly ask you to sing with me a happy birthday to this very special person.” And I was surprised again, because I heard many voices singing along with me.

I kindly thanked the ladies at the information desk and headed back to Tom, who was sitting right where I left him, completely stunned. He gave me a questioning look. “I made it up as I went,” I replied with a shrug and handed the notebook to Tom. A smile formed on his handsome face when he flicked through pages filled with drawings and wishes he probably didn’t understand.

“You didn’t have to,” he said, pulling me down to the seat next to him and into a hug.

“I did, you deserve it. And I love you like crazy. Happy birthday, sweetheart,” I said, placing a sweet kiss to his lips.


End file.
